


Rocking Your World

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: ASSGLITTER AHOY, M/M, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I wrote regarding Aidan and Dean and a certain screencap from a certain show where Dean's naked figure was plastered on the back of a bus with glitter spewing from his butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocking Your World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poedaaaayumeron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/gifts).



> THIS IS A 3AM FIC IF EVER I SAW ONE OH LAWD

“So Dean,” Aidan said, severe brows coming together as he crossed and uncrossed his legs. He picked up his cup of tea then thought better of it and set it down. He pulled his sweater on for something to do, then decided it was too warm and took it off again. He really hadn’t consumed enough alcohol to have this conversation. “So.”

“So…?” Dean asked, and Aidan had to look away because he couldn’t get the image out of his mind. Instead he stared up at the blinds on his window which were pulled up to let in the sunshine. He scratched at his stubble and Dean’s eyebrows rose in confusion.

Aidan struggled for find the right words, but after three false starts and a short string of curses, he instead pulled an envelope out of the breast pocket of his shirt and slid it across the table to Dean. The blond took the envelope off the table and peeked inside it. The second he saw the contents he went through a paling stage before he settled into a deep dark flush that reached his ears.

“We need to talk about this.”

“Let’s not and say we did.”

“Dean-“ Aidan paused. It really wasn’t worth the sheer about of what-the-fuckery he was sure would come of this if Dean tried to explain. He held his hands up in defeat. “Nevermind. Just… nevermind.”

“Aid-“

“No. We’re not talking about it, because I’m not prepared for it. Let’s go get a little bit drunk and maybe have a shag later, yeah?”

“Yeah. Good,” Dean said, getting to his feet and pulling his coat off the back of his chair. “Also, thought I should let you know, someday you’re gonna come back from shooting and find me lounging in your bed looking like that, just without the ass glitter.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Pub?”


End file.
